


Roommate

by Punk_Grape



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fighting, Gen, M/M, PTSD, Sanitization mention, inferred injury, mind control mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Grape/pseuds/Punk_Grape
Summary: The story of how Navy and Sesame met Pepper, and what led to her moving in as a roommate.
Kudos: 3





	Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> So Pepper is an octoling who tagged along with Hachi, Goggle and co to escape the underground, but when they get to inkipolis she separates from them.

The city of Inkopolis, and inkling society, was confusing for Pepper when she first got there. After having been rescued, she’d split from everyone, even though the others had offered her to join them camping. She’d be camping herself, but it would be alone, she didn’t want to risk seeing Rider. 

When she finally got the gumption to go into the city proper, she decided that she needed to make money. Camping was nice but she wanted to try and get an apartment some day, so she registered for turf wars, and tried them out. She was loaned a splattershot Jr, and her first day turned out well. She had fun, and would be returning the next day for more. 

Come next day, Pepper went to the Square, excited for another day of turf, but found her path blocked by none other than Rider. For a moment she was frozen, eyes watching him in fear, then she fled. Moving fast, she rounded a corner of a building, and pressed her back against the wall. After a moment had passed, she peeked around the corner, to see him still standing in her way. 

Her strange behaviour had caught the attention of someone, Navy, who watched with mild confusion; why was a girl hiding and peeking around the corner? He watched her peek a few more times, about five minutes apart, and finally mentioned it to Sesame, who was also puzzled by the situation. 

While the two discussed what she might be doing, a third person had taken note of her peeking around the corner, and was advancing quick. Navy watched with narrowed eyes as Rider seemed to make his way over to the girl, he still didn’t like him from the last time the two crossed paths. As soon as Rider rounded the corner, Pepper stumbled back in fright, eyes wide in fear. 

There was a sound of metal against pavement, Navy had abruptly stood up, and was quick to walk over to them, Sesame trailing not far behind. As soon as Navy got there, he could see just how scared the girl looked, and frowned. Whatever Rider did he’d get an earful about it. Moving to stand in front of the girl, Navy crossed his arms and looked up at Rider, a frown invisible under his mask. “Leave.”

“Excuse me?” Rider was slightly confused, why was Navy butting in?

“I said leave.” 

It was Rider’s turn to frown. “No, I’m not leaving. You’re nosing into other peoples business, you leave.” 

The two began to argue, neither willing to budge from their spot, meanwhile Sesame had motioned to Pepper to go over to him, which she gladly accepted; anything to get away. 

“What’s wrong?” Sesame asked quietly, Pepper pleasantly surprised at how gently he spoke to her. He knew she was scared, and didn’t want to make it worse, he knew from experience. 

Pepper opened her mouth several times, trying to get words out, but nothing would come. Eventually she stopped trying, and broke down into tears. 

Now extremely concerned, Sesame tried his best, holding her in a hug, which she returned with surprising strength, the girl didn’t want to let go. “S-sorry,” she managed through tears. 

“It’s okay, let it out, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Pepper nodded, and worked up to telling him, and began with waking up with no memory of who she was before. She was just about to move on to explaining the tests and subway, when the two arguing finally got to the point of yelling, interrupting her.

“I don’t care why you’re here, she’s in tears, leave!” Navy yelled. 

“And I said I just wanted to apologize, but you won’t listen!” Rider answered back in equal tone. 

Sesame frowned, and whispered to Pepper, suggesting they move away to somewhere more quiet. The two moved to sit at a table, Sesame intentionally having Pepper sit with her back to them. “I’m sorry they’re yelling,” he said as he sat beside her. “I never introduced myself. I’m Sesame, and...” he let out a sigh. “That raging ball of anger is my boyfriend, Navy. He has good intentions I promise, he just is very passionate, I guess you could say.” 

“I’m Pepper,” the girl answered quietly. “It’s okay, I’m just kinda surprised I guess.” 

“Surprised in a bad way?” 

Pepper shook her head. “I didn’t think anyone would want to help.” She’d calmed down enough for the time being, and tried to explain her situation again. “I was alone for so long it felt like,” she started. 

“In the underground?”

“Mhm. I was supposed to perform these tests... they were full of enemies, different objectives, I couldn’t catch a break. I had to do them or else... I don’t know what would have happened if I failed, but it was never good.” She took a moment to breathe. “But I finally found others who were stuck down there doing tests too. We worked together and almost got out.” 

Sesame was about to ask about the almost part, but Navy finally had come over, and sat in a chair opposite Pepper with a huff. “He’s gone,” Navy said, and Pepper turned around, relieved that Rider was no where in sight. 

“This is Pepper,” Sesame explained, then turned to her. “Should I give him a run down?” Once she nodded, he began. “She was taken to an underground metro and lost her memories, and was forced to do tests. Like, physical tests with different things to do.” 

Pepper nodded. “I was just saying how I met others who also had to do the tests, and we almost escaped.” 

“Almost?” Navy asked. 

“It’s really confusing and kind of murky. We thought we were getting out, but really we were just being led to our death. But Rider showed up, smashed the machine to pieces.” Pepper had leaned in, almost hugging herself. “The thing that was in charge, it had this mind control goop. Sorry wait back up. The others I was with went to find a way out, but I stayed behind. The mind control goop, it got on Rider and he became hostile...” 

Her breathing had picked up, and Sesame patted her arm gently. “It’s okay, take your time.” 

“No, I want to tell it, I just-“ Pepper crossed her arms on the tabletop, then hid her face in her arms, the other two barely able to understand her. “He hurt me. He grabbed me hard and threw me into the broken thing with enough force that I blacked out,” she said in a muffled voice. 

Silence fell over the table, Pepper beginning to tear up, while Sesame sat in shock, and Navy started to think of very creative ways to try and return the favour to Rider. A loud sniffle interrupted the silence, Pepper raising her head slightly to look at Sesame, then at Navy. “Sorry. I- I’ve never told people about it.” 

“It’s okay. Would you like us to walk you home so you can feel safer?” 

“Don’t have a home,” Pepper sniffled, trying to breathe. “Since I got out I just live at a camp on my own.” 

Sesame sent an almost begging glance to Navy, to which Navy let out a sigh. He knew what Sesame wanted, and he was alright with it; even though they’d just met, he’d already gotten protective of her. “Yeah, it’s okay by me,” he said, and Sesame beamed. “Pepper,” Navy said, getting the girl’s attention. “Do you want to stay with us, as a roommate? We have a spare bedroom, you’re more than welcome to it.” 

Pepper looked at Navy with confusion, why would they want her living with them? “I don’t understand.” 

“You’re hurt, you need help,” Sesame offered. “We can help.”

“You also won’t have to worry about Rider. If you need me to I’ll come with you every time you go out until you say you’re okay. Trust me after today Rider will want to avoid me.” 

It was weird, they were being extremely nice to her, she couldn’t understand why, they’d just met, yet they wanted her. “You want me around?” 

“Of course,” Sesame said. 

“You’re not bad. I’m not annoyed by you.” 

Sesame laughed. “You stood up for her, you’ve only ever done that for me. You like her more than you’ll say.” 

Navy turned to look away, cheeks starting to colour in embarrassment. “I just wanted to fight with Rider.” 

“Uh huh,” Sesame hummed. “That’s why you’re super protective of her.” 

“Hush.”


End file.
